I Pick Her
by darkgirl3
Summary: Mason's told to pick between the woman he loves and a pack of werewolves he's only known for a month.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith. This is set right before season one started. Rjt040190 as you requested slow is here I hope it is what you were looking for it's the second one. **

**I Pick Her**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"What have we told you, you don't bring a vampire in here," Brady said looking over at Mason, he was new to being a werewolf, but Brady should have known Mason wouldn't listen. They lived by codes yet Mason broke every single one of them.

"Yeah well, we're not leaving, so suck it up or shut the hell up," Mason said getting two beers before he went back over to their booth. He sat down glaring over at Brady, he might be a friend, but the guy really did piss him off more lately.

"I'm going to kick his ass yet, he has to learn not to go near vampires," Brady said with a growl looking over at Lexi. It was pissing him off that Mason wouldn't listen to them. The guy had asked for their help yet now he wasn't listening to a damn thing. Lexi lived with Mason that was already bad enough, but to bring her here.

"Brady, just leave it alone, he's gotta learn his self," Jules said, she really didn't want a fight between the two alpha males again. The last one had ended with Brady loosing the fight, which had pissed him off that much more. They were all friends, but that didn't mean friends didn't fight each other.

Lexi looked back at Jules giving her the same look she was getting. She couldn't stand the She-wolf, but she'd thought maybe they could help Mason out. She had been deadly wrong about that. She got up letting Mason back in. She didn't want a fight tonight like the other night. Brady had lost, but Mason had gotten some hits too.

It had been three years since she had met, started dating, and fallen in love with Mason Lockwood. When she met him he was one-hundred percent human with a werewolf gene. Just two months ago he'd become a werewolf after he'd accidently killed his best friend. Lexi couldn't believe it when she'd seen Katherine, but it had no doubt been her. She'd compelled Jimmy to pick a fight with Mason and it had ended with Jimmy dying. Lexi had been beside him and the cops ruled it self defense. Jimmy just wouldn't stop hitting Mason.

Lexi knew she wasn't welcomed by the other werewolves, but she'd known Mason longer than he'd known them. It had only been a month since they'd met Brady and Jules who were the alphas of a pack. Jules kept trying to get Mason to join them, but he kept refusing. Mason didn't need them when he had her. It was hell on a full moon, but they got through it just like every thing else. The night before had been Mason's second.

She had held him afterwards waiting till he wasn't in so much pain to move. He would always be the one that held her, but she could hold him too. She begged for the pain to stop for him watching him beg for it to stop still tore her up. It was hard to think that they'd have a life time of this. She would be there for him though.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

She leaned into him when he put his arm around her. She couldn't help but smile because no matter how many times those other werewolves tried to get him to break up with her, he wouldn't. Mason had told them plenty of times that she was his girl.

They would just have to get over it because he was not leaving here either. At least not by force, he'd leave when he got ready to. They still had a secret that the pack would never know about. He couldn't break up with her because they weren't dating it was something else between them.

"I know that you won't let them hurt me nor will you take their crap, but no picking a fight tonight," Lexi said because she really didn't want to have to kick their asses if he got hurt. He wasn't back to his full strength after last night, yet. The wolfsbane had worn off, but his muscles still hurt. The water had helped some today.

Mason knew he could take them on any other day or night. However, he wasn't about to try and pick a fight. He was not suicidal and would walk away if they started something. He thought maybe they could be friends, but it was obvious it wasn't happening.

"I have no reason to pick a fight, but they keep it up I'm leaving here with you," Mason said back, but the only person that could hear him was Lexi. That was their thing they could talk without saying a word out loud. If Brady and Jules only knew what Lexi was to him they'd probably back the hell off, but he wasn't telling any of them. It was not their business to know.

Lexi smiled before kissing him as his hand moved down to her back where her shirt had ridden up some. She bit back a moan as his went up her shirt, the hot heat felt good against her back. It was even making her wet, plus watching Mason threaten Brady earlier had her turned on. She wanted to get the hell out of the bar, go back to Mason's Bronco and have sex in it until they couldn't move. After that it would be nice to go for a swim in the ocean without anything on.

Mason kissed her back moving his hand to her side moving it up. The place had dim lighting, but he knew his so called friends could easily see what he was doing. He just hoped they weren't looking over because he wanted privacy for once. He was just glad that he had a good two miles of beach between him and the apartment that Jules and Brady had.

"So this is how it's going to be, well then you have to choose, you're not playing both sides," Brady said walking over to where Lexi and Mason were at. This was going to end now and before he decided to force them apart.

"Excuse me, I have to choose?" Mason asked looking up at both Brady and Jules standing there. He was shocked, but he shouldn't have been. He should have seen it coming from a mile away; they wouldn't let him have both sides.

"You heard him, I'm sorry, but we don't trust her and if she gets pissed and bites one of us, we're dead," Jules said looking at Lexi.

"I wouldn't get my mouth near your neck, she-wolf bitch," Lexi said trying for the last ounce of strength to not get up and punch Jules. She had wanted to do it since the first time she'd met her. She thought she had to be in charge. Mason did not take orders; he had his own rules and lived to break the rest of them.

"Fine, I Pick Her," Mason said with a grin, there was no way he would pick them over Lexi. He'd been with her for three years and only known them for a month. There was no competition there on who he would pick. "If you don't like then you can just leave, I don't need friends that do not respect my girl," his eyes flashed golden glad that Lexi was keeping him from getting up.

"What, you can't be serious, she's a vampire," Jules said, Mason could have any woman living and he picked a vampire. She couldn't believe it and walked off in anger trying not to go off on him. So what if he'd known Lexi for three years, they were his family not her.

Brady glared adding don't come crawling back if she bites you before he went after Jules. Lexi grinned before she went back to kissing Mason. He had picked her over them and knew they weren't happy but it didn't matter.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi took Mason's hand walking out of the bar half an hour and two beers each later. She reached for the door handle but he stopped her. She was about to say something before she was back up against the driver's door. He kissed her claiming her mouth as her hands moved to his waist. He wasn't drunk; it took a lot more alcohol than two beers to get him that way now. She could still taste the beer on him though it was a good taste. She loved the taste of whiskey on him the most.

Right now she only could think about him and what his mouth was doing to her. Their earlier problems with his now ex friends were gone. Mason was a great guy and he didn't care that she was a vampire. She knew that it turned him on to be breaking the rules, but he loved her more than those wolves would know.

Mason wanted to take her right now in front of full view of any one that walked by. He moved her shirt up as his hands moved to get more skin. She still had on the bikini top she'd worn earlier at the beach. She had a necklace that kept her from burning, she'd gotten it from a friend years ago. She'd saved the witch's life and she'd given it to her. Mason was glad she could go into the sun, but it wouldn't be a bad thing if she couldn't. He wasn't going to ditch Lexi for nothing; he was in love with her.

Lexi whimpered as his mouth closed over her neck, his hands were still moving over her upper body. Three years with him and he could still turn her to jelly in a second flat. She loved waking up beside him every night and day. She'd given her heart and soul to him when they had met.

Mason pulled away opening the door to his bronco, he had to get out of full view because he didn't want to get arrested. Lexi climbed into the vehicle going to the back seat because she wanted more room than the front one. She tossed her shirt and got out of her jeans before Mason even got beside of her. She had gone at her full speed undressing wanting to already have him inside of her.

Once he was in the back seat and undressed she got on his lap. She didn't want to wait or tease him; she wanted to be around him now. She kissed him moving her hands over his upper arms. He worked out daily to keep himself in shape to surf. She kissed him thrusting down on him moaning as he filled her completely. His hands moving over her back ignited that spark in her that craved him.

Mason held onto her hips so she couldn't move thrusting up gripping her tight enough to leave a bruise, but it never would. They both healed too fast to ever leave bruises on the other. She moaned pulling away knowing he needed air if she didn't. She leaned back against the back of the front passenger seat still joined with him.

She caught her breath even though she didn't need to before moving back to him. She took hold of his hands intertwining them with hers. She kissed him holding his arms back against the seat using his strength to move her self up and down on him. Mason growled as she moved faster, he wasn't going to last much longer. There wasn't much room to move, but he did the best he could to lay her on the seat. Lexi was surprised when he moved so he was the one in control now.

She looked up at him before he kissed her; the seat was just big enough for him to move with her. She ran her hands up and down his sides and back. The heat that was coming off of him onto her always warmed her. It had only been two months since he had gotten this hot, but he had always kept her warm. He kissed as much of her as he could reach holding onto her hips as he moved in and out.

She loved his new strength; she had never used her full force on him before the month before because she didn't want to kill him. Now she could any time she wanted to and she was glad of it too. That didn't mean they always went at their full speed. Right now she was hoping he would go faster because she was so close.

He moved faster already knowing what she wanted re-angling so that he would hit that sweet spot inside of her. Lexi didn't care when her head hit against the backseat's arm rest. She cried out cumming around him clamping down. He thrust faster until he couldn't move any more filling her up. She whimpered feeling the heat flooding into her coolness.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**TBC**

**AN: one more chapter to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own anything it belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith. This is set right before season one started. Rjt040190 as you requested slow is here I hope it is what you were looking for it's the second one. **

**I Pick Her**

**Chapter 2**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi wished the seats in the Bronco were closer together, but it was only six to ten minute drive back to the beach house they shared. It was right on the beach, all they had to do was to go down the steps and be on the sand. She looked down at the two rings she had on her left hand with a smile.

They had gotten married the previous year in October right before Halloween. It was his favorite time of the year because of Halloween and his nephew's birthday was the same month. She knew that Mason loved his nephew even if he didn't get to see him as much as he wanted to. She never asked why he wouldn't go back, just knew he couldn't.

She had made a phone call before their wedding and surprised Mason when Tyler showed up for the wedding. Tyler had brought Caroline Forbes who Mason was shocked to find was his girlfriend. He hadn't thought Tyler would ever give her a chance, but he had.

Caroline and Tyler had both come down over the summer as well. They had spent the third week of June till the second week of July there with them. It had been nice to have them around. It was before they knew about Mason being a werewolf so they hadn't had to come up with a reason they disappeared once a month.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked parking in the garage turning the key to off.

"Just that I'm glad I found you and that we have what we want," Lexi said telling him that they should see if Caroline and Tyler could come back down for winter break or that maybe they should go there. She knew it was burned bridges for him in Mystic Falls, but she was sure nothing would stop him from seeing the two people that didn't hate him there. She would also like to see Stefan who was her best friend. She'd told Mason about him, but it would be Damon she'd have to watch out for.

Mason nodded because he'd already thought about going there for Christmas. Caroline had invited him to her house with Lexi if he didn't want face his brother. He'd told her he'd think about it, but he knew Lexi would get him to go. "How about we go inside and find some food, I'm craving something,"

Lexi laughed before she got out of the vehicle shouting last one in was cooking. Mason took off after her, but he knew she'd beat him. She always could run faster than he could even with the extra speed he had now. Lexi got in the house leaving the door open before she took off upstairs. It was a blur as she ran, but she knew the house by heart now.

It was light blue in the hallway leading to their bedroom. Their room was a burgundy color but not dark dark. The bathrooms were painted blue, green and brown in the house which had three of them. One on each floor and the one in their room. She stopped at the top of the stairs before she looked back for him. She didn't see him though so she went back down.

Mason picked her up before she got off the bottom step making her squeal out. He picked her up fireman style carrying her to the kitchen. They hadn't had anything to eat since that afternoon when he'd gotten off work.

He gave lessons to the people that wanted to learn to surf at the local surf shop. It was at the far end of the beach and he could surf on his breaks too. He loved working there it defiantly beat the bartending job he'd had when he first moved down here.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

He sat her back on her feet once they were in the kitchen. "That's right you best put me down," Lexi laughed playfully punching him before she kissed him. He knew she was still surprised that he'd told Brady and them to get lost. He would do it again because Lexi was his wife, she would always come first in his book. Brady and Jules had no clue that they were married though. He only told certain people that because he didn't want anybody going after her.

Mason kissed her before moving away going to the kitchen pantry he really wasn't that hungry. He came back out with whip cream in a can and found strawberries in the fridge. He took her hand going upstairs to their bedroom. He turned up the A/C making the bedroom cooler than the rest of the house. When they had left that morning he'd turned it off.

"What you planning on doing with those?" she asked taking her top off tossing it in the dirty clothes basket inside the bathroom door. He walked into their bathroom after putting what he'd brought up down. He didn't say anything instead he got undressed with a smirk. She went and sat on the bed picking up the strawberries once she was naked as he was.

"Thought we could have a snack and fun too," he said taking the can of whip cream spraying some in his mouth before kissing her.

Lexi moaned kissing him back mixing the taste of strawberries with the whip cream. He always had new ways of turning her on. It was never dull in their bedroom that was for sure. She laid back on the bed watching as he covered certain parts of her body with the whip cream.

Mason tossed the can beside her on the bed before getting the bed on his knees spreading her legs apart. He licked away the cream with his tongue. He barely missing her clit as his tongue slipped inside her opening. She whimpered feeling the warmth mixing with the cool. He didn't give her what she wanted there missing her clit every time. He sprayed more whip cream on her before eating it back off of her. She tried reaching him, but she couldn't get to him.

Mason moved up kissing and licking her body as he cleaned her of the cream. He nipped at her stomach causing her to moan. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and force him to do what she wanted. It wouldn't work though because he already had a plan in mind. He had covered her torso with the whip cream so he could lick it off. Her body was begging for him to continue what he was doing and to take her to an orgasm as well.

He cleaned her torso avoiding her breasts though saving them for last. He could smell her juices already and knew she was going to cum before he was done. He licked around her breast licking it clean avoiding her nipples like he was doing to her clit. Lexi cried out in frustration as he refused to give her what she wanted. He picked the can up again before he got a strawberry. He covered the valley between her breasts with the cream. He ran the strawberry through the cream there taking a bit before kissing her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get him to move inside of her, but he pulled away. He picked up another strawberry letting her have a bite of it. She chewed it up before he ran the rest of it over across her nipple causing her to arch up. The juices ran down both sides of her breast mixing with the whip cream and falling on the sheets. He licked the juice away from her side blowing his warm breath over her exposed nipple.

Mason knew that she could easily take over and he'd give in to her, but he knew she wanted this. He added more whip cream across her chest making an M that spread from her right breast down the valley of her breast to her left one. He made and L going down her stomach across her belly button. She whimpered watching him, forcing herself to keep her arms above her head and not touch him again. If she did then she wouldn't be able to let him finish.

He picked up another strawberry taking a bite out of it moving it over her stomach. He gave her the rest of it before repeating the processes cleaning her body. He altered who got first and second bites between the two of them. Lexi arched up turning her head trying to get his mouth on her nipples or clit. He was teasing her and her entire body was in flames almost.

Mason emptied the rest of the can between her legs covering her southern lips. He bent down holding her hips pushing her legs up and apart. He sucked at her folds cleaning most of the whip cream away from her. Some of it had fallen to her clit, but he ignored it with his mouth taking the last strawberry circling her clit with it. She bucked feeling the fruit against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes forcing herself to lay still.

He ate the strawberry tossing the steam and flower away into the rest of the pile. He moved up kissing her letting her taste the strawberries and cream mixed together. She moaned holding him to her feeling his erection move over her inner thigh. He was hard, but she knew he wasn't done yet. His fingers moved down thrusting into her causing her to arch up against him. He stroked her gspot moving at a slow pace knowing it was torturing her.

"Mason please," she begged

"What do you want?" he asked against her neck kissing below her ear.

"Want your mouth on my clit now," Lexi said gasping out as her orgasm over took her. Mason smiled moving down re-treating his fingers from her opening. He opened her up to his view before darting his tongue into her swiping at her clit. Lexi cried out gripping the head board trying not to break it. Her entire body was shaking as he sucked on her clit. He held it with his teeth licking his tongue over it. She moved against his mouth trying to get more friction. "Mason," her head went back against the pillow as she went over again.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi woke up not realizing she'd passed out, but when she was met with his grin she knew she had. "I was wondering if you'd wake up tonight or next week," he laughed before kissing her neck. He had cleaned most of the whip cream away while she'd been out. He moved so his mouth was against her nipples finally taking one into his mouth.

She whimpered lacing her fingers into his hair holding him to her. He sucked as hard as he could, getting a moan from her. She had thought of a come back from what he'd said, but when he taken hold of her nipple she didn't say a word. He moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment, loving the sounds she was making for him.

Lexi moved her hands over his arms begging him to let her cum. She was already on the edge again and she wanted to let go. He growled causing her nipple to vibrate sending bolts of pleasure right to her clit. His fingers went down stroking her clit getting a shout of his name from her. He worked over the sensitive nub. She squirmed begging for him to let her cum again. It was few more minutes before she finally went over the edge. She stayed awake this time as he moved so he was hovering over her entrance.

He kissed her before entering her wanting to take control and speed this up. However, he was in the mood for slow tonight. He moved his hands up and down her sides moving slowly in and out. He kissed her neck getting a moan as she moved with him. He hadn't cum yet and knew he was going to explode soon. He had about lost it that last time she had; he hadn't even been inside of her either.

Lexi wrapped her legs around his waist baring her neck to him. She'd already been marked as his and the wolf inside of him. She still did it every time, the feeling of his fangs sinking into her neck turned her on. She whimpered feeling him break the skin there as he picked up the pace. She dug her nails into his back as he climaxed around her sending her over the edge too. She closed her eyes biting him back as he moved faster until he couldn't any more. She only took two swallows before she let go of his neck.

She would always be glad he'd picked her over Jules and them. Mason wasn't the kind of guy that needed a pack. He already had a family that he cared about and his friends would never understand that. He'd told them if they didn't like it then they could leave. Jules and Brady both left them alone after that. He'd made his choice and she was it.

Mason rolled them over so she was on top of him still joined together. He didn't have to think about his choice he'd already picked Lexi three years ago. He didn't need Brady or Jules' help because he had Lexi. She was there for him and would be forever. He knew that Lexi had wanted him to make a friend that was a werewolf. It was why she'd tracked them down, but it had not gone the way either of them had hoped.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**The End**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed wanted a story with just Lexi and Mason.**


End file.
